


dirty martini

by blessedreylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bartender Ben, Bathroom Sex, But Gets Gloriously Fucked By Ben Solo, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Minor Ass Play (literally you blink and its already over), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rey Has a Failed Hinge Date, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Smutember, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Strangers to Lovers, That's Literally the Prompt, Wall Sex, bar sex, literally so much dirty talk, reylo au, reylo smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedreylo/pseuds/blessedreylo
Summary: Reylo Smutember 2020   -   Day 1: Dirty TalkRey is sick of all the boring clean cut guys that she ends up on dates with. When her most recent date proves to be another dud, she's intrigued by the mysterious bartender that's been watching her all night. He's a smooth talker but he's gotta prove that actions speak louder than words.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 69
Kudos: 495
Collections: Reylo Smutember 2020, Smutember 2020





	dirty martini

**Author's Note:**

> hi...i'm depraved so please enjoy 🙈

[ ](https://imgur.com/lcv4ZTa)

Rey hasn’t been able to stop her eyes from wandering over to him the entire night, even when her Hinge date was sitting right across from her. What the fuck kinda name is Beaumont anyway? This guy is a total stick in the mud, too clean cut and boring for what she needs. But the mysterious broody bartender that’s been sneaking his own glances at her? Now he looks like a guy who would know what she needs. Long thick fingers, wavy dark hair, plump pink lips...she could definitely put him in the spank bank for later. And yet...she might not have to. 

She politely says goodnight to her date after about an hour, citing her reason for staying at the bar because she’s going to meet up with friends. He smiles and kisses her cheek, Rey momentarily wincing at how utterly bland it feels against her skin. As soon as he’s out the door she turns her attention to him, his dark eyes intently watching her as one of his hands grips the bar rag tightly around his fingers. She casually saunters up to the bar, making sure her hips sway effortlessly in the tight black dress she’s opted for tonight. Taking an empty seat, she doesn’t look at him right away, bating her time to see if he’ll make the first move. 

“Rough night?” he says, his voice dark and rich like whiskey. She turns to smirk at him, admiring the smattering of moles and wisps of facial hair on his otherwise porcelain face. 

“I guess you could say that.” she muses casually with a shrug. “But the night is young, I’m sure I could find some way to turn it around.” They’re eyes lock onto each other in that moment, and she swears even in the dimly lit bar his grow darker. He slides her another dirty martini unprovoked, licking his lips when she takes a sip and raises her eyebrows in appreciation. 

“Well if there’s anything I can do to help…”

“Rey.” she supplies with a smile.

“Rey…” he sighs with an equally soft smile, like he’s committing her name to his tongue's memory. “A name as pretty as its owner. I’m Ben.”

🍸

She doesn’t know how (nor does she attempt to understand why) she’s suddenly slammed against the locked door of the bathroom as Ben kisses her with every inch of his life. His lips are soft and hot against hers, his tongue wasting no time poking out to lick inside her mouth. Her hands are everywhere, spanning his chest and shoulders before ultimately settling on the silky tresses of his hair. 

“You’re a naughty little thing, aren’t you? Couldn’t wait to get fucked. Had to take you right here right now because you wanted my cock so bad, huh princess?” Ben grits out against her skin. She moans in response. “Use your words, baby. Tell me with those pretty lips and that pretty little accent exactly what you want.” 

“I want...you to fuck me, Ben. I want it now…” she whispers breathlessly. Ben resumes his attack, nipping at her lower lip and jawline with a deep growl.

“Do you understand what kind of torture I’ve been in all night?” he grits out as his kisses begin to travel down her neck. “Watching you with that guy? Knowing that he would never be able to fuck you the way you deserve?” All she can do is moan softly in response, thankful that the loud music of the bar is sure to drown out any of their sounds. “Look at you, you look like a fucking dream.”  
  


“Ben, _please_ …”

“I know what you need, baby. I’m going to take care of you. I’m going to make sure you know exactly how you should be fucked.” Next thing she knows he’s bending her over the counter while simultaneously hiking her dress up. “This ass, this beautiful gorgeous ass.” he mutters, kneading her with warm hands before spanking one cheek. She jolts in aroused surprise, chuckling softly when he rubs the sore spot as he continues to mutter how perfect she is. She can suddenly feel her panties pooled around her ankles as plush lips begin kissing where her thigh meets her ass.

“Don’t tease me, Ben. Need your cock…”

“I know you do, baby. And trust me, I’m going to give it to you. But I need to taste you. I’ve been dying to know all night.” His words send a fresh wave of arousal between her thighs and she gets no warning when his warm wet tongue licks a long heavy stripe up her slit. Rey grips onto the counter for dear life, bucking her hips into his face as he licks and kisses up her cunt, mewling when he momentarily travels up the puckered hole of her ass. “Next time, baby.” he coos as if reading her mind, pressing one more kiss there before his fingers join the mix at her entrance. 

“Fuck… _fuck_...yes Ben. That’s so good...don’t stop…” she whines. The fingers she hasn’t been able to stop thinking about tease her entrance while his tongue circles at her clit before he presses them deep into her. Holy shit, if this is just his fingers imagine what his--

“Oh _fuck_ , baby. You’re _so_ tight. I gotta get you ready to take my cock.”

“ _Yes_ , yes. I want it, I can take it…” she gasps out as he takes her clit in between his lips while curving the two fingers already inside her. It all stops at the same time, Rey moaning out in disappointment when he stands up and grabs her by the hips. Spinning her back around, he kisses her again and lets Rey relish in the taste of herself on his lips. She makes quick work of his belt, jeans and boxers, letting his deliciously big cock spring free as she takes it in her hand. In one swift motion he slaps her wrist, picks her up by the back of her thighs and presses her against the door.

“Sorry, sweetheart. I don’t know how long I’d last with you doing that. And we both know how much I need to fuck you right now.” He sucks a spot right under her ear that has her humming in approval. She can feel his heavy erection against her belly as Ben slowly begins to stroke himself against her. “I need you to tell me, Rey. Tell me how badly you need me to fuck you.”

“I need you, Ben.” she whispers, quickly pulling down the straps of her dress to allow him to suckle at her breasts. “I need you to ruin me. Ruin me for all other men. I’m on the pill and I’m clean so if you are--”

“Yes...I am.” he jerks out through gritted teeth, like he can’t believe what she’s proposing.

_“Please_...fuck me.” It seems to be the greenlight he needs, pressing the head of his cock into her before bottoming out in one fell swoop. They both groan loudly when their hips join, Ben resting his head against her shoulder as he gives them a minute to acclimate.

“Like you were made for me.” he whispers to himself. He starts pumping in and out of her slowly but that doesn’t last long, the grip on her thighs tightening as he begins to force himself faster and faster. It’s everything she never knew she needed, the way he's hitting every perfect spot in her body. He’s so strong that one of his hands seems to be enough to hold her up, the other snaking around to squeeze and massage her breast. “Look at me, Rey. Tell me what you need.”

“I need you to keep talking.” she moans out, desperate to hear what kind of filth will escape his gorgeously wet lips.

“ _Fuck_. Rey, you’re so beautiful. Everything about you. I haven’t been able to stop looking at you all night. I wanted you so bad even your smile made me hard.” She moans in approval. “I wanted you more than anything, and it’s better than I could’ve imagined.”

“ _Ben_...I wanted you too.” she whispers against his throat.

“Tell me who’s fucking you this good, Rey. Tell me who’s big fat cock is fucking your tight little pussy. I want you to scream my name, I want the whole bar to know that you’re _mine_.”

“ _Fuck_! You are Ben! You’re fucking me so good. I--” She cries out when she feels him coming inside her, and it seems to be the catalyst to push herself over the edge. She pulls him into a punishing kiss, letting her throaty moans vibrate against his lips as he spills inside her. 

The muffled bass of the music outside and their ragged breaths inside continue to fill the silence, Ben and Rey pressing their foreheads together as they come down from their respective highs. He presses one more quick kiss to her lips before putting her down and shoving his pants back on. He fixes his appearance in the mirror as she slowly slides the straps of her dress back on and smooths out her hair, a small smirk escaping her lips when she sees Ben pick up her panties and deposit them in his pocket. They turn to look at each other, a softness between them that definitely replaces the ferocious passion that led to the best sex of her life.

“I’ll uh...let you get cleaned up. Meet me back out there?” There’s an unfamiliar yet adorable shyness about him now as he stuffs his hands in his pockets and cocks his head to the side. She can’t help but smile and nod, watching him as he takes one last look at her before exiting the bathroom. Rey quickly wets a handful of paper towels, swiping it across her skin and sensitive cunt in an attempt to freshen up. She looks thoroughly and utterly fucked in the best way possible, Rey admiring how beautiful and confident she feels. With one final sigh she makes her way out into the bar.

🍸

The bar has emptied out significantly since they disappeared into the bathroom, the few patrons that still remain looking at her with knowing eyes as she makes her way back to the bar. 

Huh, the music must not have been as loud as they thought. 

She locks eyes with Ben when she’s only a few feet away, her cheeks blushing when he gives her a smirk and a wink. Taking the same seat she started in, he slides her over a glass of ice water and motions her to drink.

“Thank you.” she sighs, taking a long chug that feels like heaven down her parched throat. When she sets its back on the table he’s looking at her like the cogs are working overtime in his head, desperately trying to find something to say. 

“I can’t help but think we did this backwards.” he chuckles, causing Rey to laugh back with a nod. “I’d really like to take you out to dinner and get to know you, Rey.”

“I’d love that.” she smirks, leaning over to prop her elbow on the bar and rest her head in her palm. He gives her a toothy grin, an adorable pair of dimples peeking from his cheeks. “What time do you get off?”

He bends forward to rest his elbow on the table across from her, raising his eyebrows. “Whenever I want.” 

“Sex on the job _and_ leaving early? Doesn’t sound like you’re a very good employee.” she quips jokingly with a giggle.

“Nope, doesn’t seem like it. But I am a very good _owner_.” he muses, motioning over to the liquor license hanging behind the bar with the name _Ben Solo_ printed on it. He chuckles at the amused surprise on her face, bending further to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. She hums against him, leaning over to get even closer. He releases her with a wet smack, coming around the bar to wrap his arm around her waist. “Hey Poe, lock up for me tonight will ya?” The man wiping down the other side of the bar nods with a smirk as he looks over at them. 

“So how many more do you think I can get out of you tonight, baby?” he mutters darkly as they begin to walk out of the bar into the cool night. 

“Well the night is young. And if you keep talking like that...” she chuckles, slipping her hand into his back pocket to give his ass a teasing squeeze. “We’ll just have to see, won’t we?” 

He presses a messy kiss to her lips as his hand cups the back of her head. She can’t help but smirk into the kiss knowing that her night has just begun. 


End file.
